


Shining eyes

by BlueWaterRays



Category: Undertale
Genre: Experiments, Eye, Eyes, Handplates, Hurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Experiments, Tests, handplate, handplate au, zarla-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaterRays/pseuds/BlueWaterRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is greatly inspired by Zarla-S' Handplate AU, or more exactly this post: http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/142322941524/previously-kind-of-its-not-directly-connected </p><p>This is the scene <strong>AFTER</strong> Sans has lost his right eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that Sans hate Gaster so much, that he can't even say his name after the experiment... Therefore, the " **he** " in bolder letters, is in fact the scientist.

A long time ago I made a secret promise to myself; that no matter how bad it got, I wasn't going to show **him** how much it hurt. Now however, I can feel tears coming from my right eye, but as I reach my hand out to wipe it, the pain is unbearable. When I pull my hand down to look, I realize that it was not tears coming from my eyes; it was red determination.

Heh. "The right eye is broken" **he** had said. "Preliminary tests indicates permanent blindness" **he** had said. 

Okay, Sans, breath in, breath out. **He** said that your brother will be here soon, so breath in, breath out... I can feel my left eye doing a rapid color change, but it's impossible to stop the orb from grieving its lost combrade, burried under countless bandages. 

My unsuccessful attempt to calm down is luckily interrupted by the sound of the electricity fence coming undone. There, in the opening is my brother and I can make out the worry in his eyes. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. 

He runs to my level and shouts my name. I try to push him away from me, not wanting him to see my like this; Pathetic, scared... **vulnerable**... but that just makes his grip around my arms harder, before he looks me straight in the eye.

"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED? LET ME LOOK AT YOU!" His eyes starts glowing orange, as if to comfort me and I can't give any reassurance back... Only... I give him a fragile smile as my only functioning eye replies with a faint glow of blue. 

In fright he puts both of his naked fingers to his mouth and lets out a gasp. 

I turn away from him, he should not have to see this... That **he** has the guts to do this... That **he** can't change... That **the world** won't change...

"DON'T WORRY, IT'S OKAY...." my brother declares and I feel a light embrace as our heads touched. 

" **I CAN SHINE FOR THE BOTH OF US.** " 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another scene from the AU as well, I'm not sure yet...
> 
> My tumblr; Esmiden


End file.
